Medio chico muerto
by TabaCat Stoner
Summary: Nico llega moribundo al departamento de Percy. -prometí mantenerte a salvo – susurro Los ojos de Percy se anegaron en lágrimas mientras mantenía sujetas las frías manos del menor


Toc-toc-toc. Tres golpes sordos resonaron por toda la habitación.

El perezoso hijo de Poseidón se levanto de mala gana del cómodo sofá de su sala donde había estado dormitando. Todo el departamento estaba en penumbras, eran únicamente las luces de afuera, en el centro de New York, lo que mantenía la débil iluminación del lugar.

Percy reacomodo su polera morada y trato de acomodarse el siempre revuelto cabello negro.

Toc-toc-toc resonó una vez más, esta vez de manera más urgente.

-ya voy! –Grito en dirección a la puerta – Como seas tu Grover te devuelvo a Central Park! – advirtió mientras cruzaba su sala.

Sin embargo ante su puerta no había nada. Saco la cabeza y la movió a ambos lados en un intento de ver al molesto intruso que le había despertado para luego largarse. Lo que encontró fue algo diferente.

-Nico.

El hijo de Hades estaba tirado a un lado de la puerta, su chaqueta (o lo que quedaba de ella) chamuscada y hecha jirones, sus ropas cubiertas de polvo. Nico no se movía.

Percy se agacho para inspeccionar al chico. Sus manos se empaparon en sangre y al levantar las ropas de Nico advirtió con horror un tajo en el abdomen de este. Lo levanto en sus brazos y lo llevo hasta su sala, cerrando la puerta con un hábil movimiento de su pie, sin medir su fuerza, la puerta se sacudió un poco al cerrarse de un intenso golpe.

-Dioses no, Nico No. Por favor Nico resiste – suplico.

Dejo al chico en su sofá y corrió a por sus reservas de néctar y ambrosia. Recolecto también gasas y alcohol (kit básico de semidiós)

De regreso en el salón, noto también algunas cosas que antes no, el cabello de Nico también estaba chamuscado y su cara lucia unos bonitos moratones nuevos, a juego en cada mejilla.

Nico pareció ni inmutarse cuando Percy retiro su polera. Vertió néctar en su boca y limpio con alcohol la herida, luego puso un poco de néctar también allí y procedió a vendar.

-Tengo frio – la voz de Nico un suave murmullo

Percy dio un respingo. –Dioses! Nico deja de asustarme – Regaño.

Nico sonrió débilmente. – no puedes hacer nada Percy, es veneno de Quimera.

-Yo te curare –prometió – no te preocupes.

\- a menos que saques a Apolo de tu bolsillo lo dudo.

Percy tomo su rostro en sus manos con el ceño fruncido –te prohíbo decir eso Nico! Tu no morirás! No lo harás!

-lo siento

-tendrías que haber ido con Will! – alego Percy

-quería venir aquí, solo se me ocurrió venir. SI quieres me voy –añadió semi levantándose y esbozando una mueca por el dolor en el abdomen

-idiota! Que haces? Acuéstate!- Chillo Percy asustado. La cara de Nico estaba pálida y sudorosa.

El hijo de Poseidón tomo las manos del Hijo de Hades, estaban frías.

-tengo frio – repitió Nico – así se siente morir?

-claro que no idiota, no digas eso – reprocho otra vez Percy

Nico no le hizo caso – no sé porque la gente se queja morir se siente agradable... - la voz de Nico fue haciéndose mas débil a medida que cerraba sus ojos.

-No! Nico por favor no!

No podía perderlo. Percy recordó a Bianca, recordó a Zoe Belladona, Recordó a Charles, recordó a Silena, Recordó a Jake Mason, Recordó a Luke...

-prometí mantenerte a salvo – susurro

Los ojos de Percy se anegaron en lágrimas mientras mantenía sujetas las frías manos del menor.

Lo despertó un bocinazo. Tenía la garganta seca y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Le llego un tenue olor a chamuscado, y el peso sobre su cuerpo le mantenía inmóvil. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y se descubrió en la sala de Percy. Su torso estaba desnudo, salvo por las gasas que cubrían gran parte de su abdomen y rodeaban su cuerpo. Recordó las escenas de la noche anterior; la Quimera, el fuego, el dolor de la herida y el viaje sombra que lo había dejado tan agotado. Cuando llego a la parte de sus balbuceos, producidos por la anestesia de la comida divina, se sonrojo. ¡Sagrado Hades ¿Cuánto había dicho?!.

-ejem – el carraspeo llego desde arriba.

Los ojos verdes de Percy lo miraban bajo un gran ceño fruncido. Su boca esbozaba una media sonrisa torcida y mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Te dije que no ibas a morir idiota. Puedes ser todo un dramaturgo cuando quieres –añadió.


End file.
